


The Day The Plane Crashed

by whumptimebaby



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Complete, Crash Landing, Desert Island, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just really like plane crashes okay?, In-Universe RPF, Major Character Injury, RPF, Whump, Wilderness Survival, field medicine, hurt little comfort, mcyt - Freeform, super self indulgent ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumptimebaby/pseuds/whumptimebaby
Summary: CW: Plane Crash, Graphic injuries, WhumpIn which a private jet containing Niki, Purpled, Karl, Eret, and Fundy crashes on an island. Niki tries to treat everyone's injuries and keep it together.Just a warning: This is not at all accurate to how a plane crash works, nor to how planes work, so if you're here for realism you've come to the wrong place. It is however, full of whump, so if that tickles your fancy, go for it.Tl;Dr, Niki tries to round up her friends after surviving a plane crash, and trauma ensues.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advanced for how rushed the ending is, I had ZERO motivation to finish this after about the 2000 word mark

The cabin of the private jet reminded Niki of a bar on a yacht, the warm light on the dark carpet giving the whole plane an ethereal feeling. The navy night sky was doing wonders to keep her grounded, as ironic as it was. 

The cabin was filled with noise. Eret was mixing drinks, though not very well. Fundy was seated on the couch across from her, sipping something from a champagne glass. He and Karl were laughing their asses off as Eret once again turned down Purpled’s request for alcohol, instead passing him a juice box. 

Niki excused herself to use the washroom, though she had no need. The space would be nice. Her social battery had run completely dry. She locked eyes with herself in the mirror, taking careful note of the dark circles under her eyes. With some tap water, she pressed her fingers to them in an attempt to make herself look a bit more awake. They were supposed to wait until the plane landed to sleep so they’d adjust quicker to the time zone, but if the plane didn’t land soon, she was gonna be out. 

Her headphones clanked against the plastic wall of the bathroom and-- after cleaning them-- she put both in. A couple songs later, and she’d completely forgotten about the drinks in the cabin, and the dark red carpet.

At least, she did until someone pounded on the bathroom door.

“You okay in there?” Fundy’s voice clearly came through.  
She paused her music, “I’m fine, just needed space.”  
“Okay, take care.”  
She unpaused her music. Barely 30 seconds went by when-  
“Niki?”  
Annoyed, she paused her music again, “yes?”  
“There’s no pilot.”  
“What?”

For a moment, she was suspended in the air. Then, she crashed. 

Niki cried out as the walls shoved her in different directions.  
“Fundy?” She called out.  
“Are you okay?” His voice was further away now.  
“I’m fine, what’s happening?”  
“Turbulence, I think. I’m gonna see if I can stabilize the plane.”  
That didn’t sound like a good idea. “What?”  
Silence.  
“Fundy?”  
Great.   
Niki grabbed the railing next to the toilet, holding her head as close to the wall as she could. She didn’t know if it was a good idea, but she was hitting it less and had more control. Those odds were better than trying to stand on her own. 

She stayed like that for a while. It seemed like a foolproof strategy until the railing broke off from the wall. Her mouth fell open as she held it in her hands. Another jolt sent her flying into the sink, and she only just managed to stop herself from a good noggin smash. 

***  
The impact knocked all the oxygen from her body. She couldn’t remember what she was doing right before, but one arm was acting as a cushion under her head, and the other was shielding her face. Shattered glass from the mirror made the room sparkle. 

Niki tentatively sat up. She felt relatively fine, save the injuries she remembered getting. She reached for one of the larger pieces of the mirror, and checked herself. 

Her face was covered in small cuts, likely from the glass. One of her eyes was quite bruised, but other than that, she looked fine. Later, she would find out it was a miracle she’d survived, let alone been conscious. 

She only understood what had happened when she got up to open the door. Turbulence explained a broken mirror, and no movement implied steady flight to her slightly concussed brain. 

The door was bent outward, and hints of orange glow danced rather than stayed steady. She knew.

Their plane had crashed.

She examined the doorframe, and found she could almost fit through hole where the door was bent. One hearty push, and she was in the hall.

Her first thought was to check on Fundy, but with the debris and deformed walls of the plane, it was impossible to get through to the pilot’s seat. 

“Fundy?” she called.  
No answer.  
She swallowed, grabbed a first aid kit from under a spare staff uniform, and headed back towards the cabin. 

There was no back of the plane. Instead, there were trees, and cliffs, and sand, and ocean. Water had filled about a foot of the cabin. The couch, her couch, the one she’d been seated on, was burning. In fact, pretty much everything was burning. Niki pulled the top of her sweater over her mouth, and pushed herself through the water, until she was out of the carnage. 

The flames lit up the beach. It was stunning in a twisted “I’m in shock” sort of way. A soundtrack of unpleasant ringing filled Niki’s ears, as she took in her surroundings. 

The back of the plane was nowhere in sight. One wing was almost entirely under the water, and bent completely out of shape. The other looked more like a wing, though it was definitely unusable. 

What was she thinking? Of course it was unusable! What was she gonna do, fly herself back home?

Niki crouched, drawing a line in the sand. Think. Think. Think. What did she need? Food, water, air, shelter, company… company!

“Hello?” she called.  
No response.  
Great. She was alone.  
Shit. 

Alone meant her friends weren’t here. Alone meant they were somewhere else. Maybe wherever the other half of the plane was. Maybe dead.

She got back up, and distanced herself from the plane to get a better look. The fire was dimming. If she were to have any hope of finding something useful before morning, she’d have to look now. They always say the first night after a crash is the hardest to survive right? 

She walked along the edge of the ocean, trying to remember an instagram post she’d seen about turning saltwater into fresh, drinkable water. 

Then, there was a body.  
Face down in the sand lay a boy in a purple hoodie. She turned him over, and he flinched, coughing out a mouthful of sand.  
“Huh?” he asked.  
It took Niki a solid 17 seconds to form another sentence, “Our plane crashed.”  
“It did?”  
“Yup.”  
“I think I’m concussed,” he groaned. She knew he was probably right.  
“Are you hurting anywhere?”   
“Don’t think so,” he slurred.  
Ok, this she could handle.  
“Try sitting up, nice and slow, okay?”  
“Roger.”

She offered him a hand, and with a great deal of patience, he was sitting upright.  
“Still feeling okay?”  
He blinked hard, “Lightheaded, but fine.”  
“Okay, carefully then, try and stand.”

That’s where problems arose. First leg was fine, but as soon as he put pressure on the other, he gasped and fell into Niki. She helped steady him.

“Ngh,” he pushed through gritted teeth, his eyes screwing shut. “Ow.”  
“Breathe,” Niki spoke, trying her best to be calming. 

She readjusted her position so he could use her as a crutch.  
“Do we have to?” he asked when Niki took a step away from the plane.  
“We have people to find,” she insisted, “and I’m not leaving you here, so.”

A couple feet in, and they’d gotten pretty good at walking. Niki decided checking closer to the plane first was a good idea, so she made for the less damaged wing. She’d check the water later. 

It was Purpled who found Eret. Had she been alone, Niki would’ve missed him. 

He was pinned under the wing of the plane, his shoulders and head just barely visible. His arms were pinned at his sides. Sweat beads slid down his forehead as his face softened.

“Eret,” Niki said, unable to keep the panic out of her voice. Purpled braced himself on the side of the plane so Niki could get a closer look. 

His face tightened again, and his breathing quickened.  
“Niki?” he asked through gritted teeth.   
“I’m here Eret, can you move?”  
He shook his head.  
“Okay, okay, um,” she grabbed the bottom of the wing, and tried pulling it up. It didn’t move an inch.   
“Shit.”  
Eret’s features softened again.  
“No no no no no no,” Niki begged, “Eret stay. Please, you’re alive. You can do this. Help is coming.”   
“Take care of them Niki,” He murmured.  
“No!” she cried.   
“Eret?” Purpled asked.  
His eyes opened.  
“Please don’t go.”

A scream rang clear through the air. Niki wiped at her face, wincing when her hand came back bloody. When had she gotten that cut? 

“Go, I’ll stay with him.”  
Niki nodded, and made her way toward the scream’s source.

She saw Karl first, and thank god she did. He was clutching his shoulder, which was so bloodsoaked she almost passed out. He was soaked head to toe, though that appeared to be water. He was on his knees, sobbing into his free hand.

Then, she saw Fundy. 

It looked like something from a TV show. The front window of the plane had shattered, leaving spikes of acrylic. Fundy’s head and chest were hanging dangerously out the window. The only thing keeping him in place was the window piercing his stomach.

Niki screamed. She couldn’t help it.   
“Oh god.”  
Karl looked at her and shook his head.  
“Karl,” Fundy muttered.  
“Oh god.” Niki repeated, “He’s alive?”  
“Niki?”   
“Fundy,” she choked. 

She staggered over to him, it was hard to walk properly when the world was spinning under her. He clutched his hand, and he smiled.

“I couldn’t stop the plane,” he apologized.  
“That doesn’t matter now.”  
“Eret, Purpled, how-”  
“They’re alive. We’re all alive.”  
He laughed, only to choke. Blood pushed itself past his lips.  
“Fundy-”   
“I’m dying,” he said.  
Karl got up, “No.”  
Fundy sighed, “Karl.”  
“Let’s get you off, we’ll get you help. You’re gonna be okay.”  
“Karl,” Niki said.  
“Somebody's gotta be on the way.”  
“Karl.”  
“Stay with me,” Karl begged, clutching Fundy’s face.   
“Karl.” Niki insisted.  
“No!”   
“Let me go.”

Karl stepped back, his throat tightening. Niki grabbed him by the waist to steady him, before pulling him into a hug.

“I don’t want him to go,” she whispered, “and he doesn’t want to go. But he’s dying, and he needs us. Let’s make this easier for him.”

Karl nodded into her shoulder, exhaling a shaky breath.

Niki took her place back at Fundy’s side, taking his hand once more. Karl took his other hand, and he smiled. 

“Thank you.”  
Fundy’s smile wavered, and a sob escaped his lips, followed by a mouthful of blood.   
“I’m scared,”  
“I know, we’re with you. We’re right here.” Niki rubbed his arm with her thumb. Karl nodded, and squeezed his eyes shut.  
“I better not see any of you anytime soon when I get up there.”   
A sob shook Niki’s whole body. She looked to Karl, who looked to her.  
“We’ll make it out of here Fundy.”

His face went slack, and his slowly fading grip vanished.

Niki heard herself scream. She heard Karl scream too. He found her, and for a moment, they clutched each other. Then, Karl pulled her to her feet, and led her away. Her vision was blurry, and she couldn’t tell if it was grief or tears. 

Once she was away from the plane, she could breathe easier. Karl gazed at her, his brows creased in a worried knot.

“I’m okay.” Niki insisted.  
“No you’re not.”  
“Let me see your shoulder.”  
“Niki, stop.”  
“Let me see it,” she snapped.  
“Fundy just died!” Karl exclaimed, “Take a moment, that’s all we have to worry about.”  
“We have so much to worry about! Eret’s trapped under a wing, Purpled can’t walk, your shoulders a mess, and Fundy’s dead. Our plane crashed Karl! That’s a fucking problem.”  
He blinked.  
“And frankly, I can’t take care of them alone, so give me your damn shoulder.”  
With a wince, Karl peeled his soggy shirt off his shoulder, revealing a large, bleeding gash.  
“It was out of the socket when I woke up, but I popped it back in.”  
“Jesus,” she muttered under her breath, “We have a first aid kit back at the plane, there’ll be gauze to stop the bleeding there.”

Karl nodded, and Niki led him back to their wing. 

Eret looked miles better. He was awake, and maintaining conversation with Purpled, who had taken a seat.   
“Karl!” Eret smiled.  
“Four down, one to go,” Purpled said.  
Niki stopped dead in her tracks.   
Eret realized first, Niki saw the moment it registered.  
“I’m sorry.” Karl said, making eye contact with a bug at his feet.   
“Oh,” Purpled slumped.  
Niki busied herself with bandaging Karl’s shoulder. She frowned as the white gauze turned pink, then red.  
“Do people really bleed this much?”  
“I was wondering the same thing.” She appreciated his attempt at humour, but his face was so contorted that any mention of joy was gone. 

Niki wrapped a second layer of gauze, this one holding better than the first. 

“How?” Purpled asked, “I mean, was he-?”  
“He was yeah. We stayed with him until...”  
“Oh.”

***

Dream’s twitter feed was dry. At least, it was until wasn’t.

Suddenly, it felt like everyone was tweeting at him, that’s how he knew something was wrong.

“Hey Techno?” Dream asked, “Switch to channel 9.”  
“Why? I like this show?”

Dream took the remote from him, and switched the channel. He dropped it when he saw what was on the news. 

“Shit,” Techno frowned, “Rough crash.”

Dream picked up the remote again, and rewound to the beginning of the report.

“A private jet containing a group of 5 minecraft youtubers was found on an island off Florida after being reported missing by the airport. The crash left 1 dead, 3 stable, and 1 in critical condition.”

“Shit,” Techno repeated, “that’s close.”  
“We could know those people.” He opened discord and shot a message to the SMP server. 

Dream: You alright? Saw on the news that there was a plane crash involving MCYT, so I wanted to make sure you’re all okay <3


	2. Y'all asked for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL meant for this to be a one-shot, but I guess it's two chapters now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I have any intention of continuing this? Nope, but I’m a sucker for comments and since three people asked, here’s some more island survival content, as well as a few reactions from some other youtubers.
> 
> Also note, this is where I'm concluding the fic, although I honestly might write another with other people, plane crashes are kinda my thing (⌐■_■)

When Niki awoke, Karl was gone. 

Not dead, just gone. Absent. Missing.

She sat up with a start, squinting as the sunlight burned her eyes. Purpled was to her left, still leaning against the side of the plane, though with his eyes closed. She found some relief in the rise and fall of his breathing. Under the wing, Eret lay still. If he hadn’t been snoring, Niki would’ve thought he was dead. 

That left only one thing for her to worry about. Where was Karl? 

Her first thought was to check the front of the plane. It was a bad idea. Somewhere in her frantic mind, she thought he could be paying his respects. 

Instead, it was just Fundy. Fundy, and a rancid smell. She was reminded of the dry blood on her hands, face, and in her hair. The idea that any of it was his made her sick to her stomach. His blood should’ve been flowing, serving its purpose, keeping him alive. They should’ve been in Florida, at Disney, hell, even sick in their hotel rooms. They should’ve been anywhere but that island.

Niki practically threw herself into the ocean, scrubbing frantically at her fingertips, then her arms, then her head. She pulled pieces of mirror from her skin. As the salt water seeped into her wounds, she was painfully aware of everywhere her skin had been torn.

And when the burning stopped, there was cool. She could run her hands through her hair without hitting pieces that had dried solid.

“Niki?” Purpled called from his spot by the plane, “Karl?”  
“Coming!”

She rounded back to their little spot, and his tense shoulders relaxed.  
“I thought something happened.”  
“Sorry,” Niki apologized, “I was looking for Karl.”  
“In the ocean?”  
She pulled off her wet sweater and hung it off the wing to dry, “Something like that.”  
His brow creased, “Niki-”  
“I’m gonna go see if there’s fruit or something. You know, to eat.”

She briskly excused herself, heading for some vaguely tropical looking trees. She spotted some kind of coconut-like bulb near the top. She stopped.

Coconut2020.

It was absolutely ridiculous. She couldn’t help but laugh. Of course. Of course it was a coconut. Why wouldn’t it be, right? A cruel reminder from a cruel island.

At some point, as she pulled herself up the tree, the laughter shaking her body turned into tears. As she leapt out of the tree, coconut in hand, she sobbed. Frankly, she was done with crying. It only made her feel more exhausted, but this time she couldn’t stop. 

She picked herself back up, and set on back. She clutched the coconut as she sat down at their sorry excuse for a fire. 

“Good news,” she said, unable to keep her voice from breaking, “This island has coconuts.”  
Purpled tilted his head, pity clear on his face, “Niki.”  
“I’m fine,” she wiped at her tears.

“I have water!”

Niki stood. Karl was standing where the beach ended and the bush began, smiling, and holding a piece of the plane that served as a bucket. If she hadn’t been so relieved, she would’ve punched him.  
“Jesus Karl, don’t disappear like that.”  
“I got lost,” he apologized, “I planned to be back before you got up.”  
She was this close to cursing him out, but Eret chose that moment stir. He tried to move, only to groan when he couldn’t.  
“Morning Eret.” Purpled said.  
He tilted his head back so he could see, “Morning.”  
“How’re you feeling?” Niki asked.  
“Sore.”

Karl placed the bucket next to the fire, and tossed a couple sticks on to get it going again. He sat close to it, holding his shaking hands over the small flames. 

Niki was certain there would be trouble if they weren’t found soon. Sure, they had a coconut, and supposedly clean water, but if not all of them, Eret needed immediate medical attention. 

“Do you think you can drink?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Karl, can you break that coconut?”  
“Can do.”

Karl started to get up, only for one of his knees to give out. Niki moved quickly, supporting him before he could fall into the fire. He lowered his head onto her shoulder, his whole body shaking. Under her touch, his skin was ice-cold. 

“You’re freezing!” Niki exclaimed, “Why didn’t you say something?”  
“It’s not that bad.”  
“It is so, Purpled, toss me my sweater.”  
He hobbled over to where she’d hung it up, and threw it her way. She gave it a squeeze, frowning when it still felt wet. At least the sun had warmed it up a bit.  
“Put it on,” she insisted.  
He took it without question.

Then, like an angel delivering good news, Purpled exclaimed, “Oh my god, there’s a helicopter!”  
Niki held a hand up to the sky to block the sun. Sure enough, a helicopter was surveying the island. She waved her arms up.  
“Help!” she called.  
“We’re down here!”

***

Quackity had been sleeping, not out of the ordinary for him. His phone lay next to him, buzzing with discord notifications. He sat up, and opened his phone. 

Dream: You alright? Saw on the news that there was a plane crash involving MCYT, so I wanted to make sure you’re all okay <3  
Techno: @everyone

A plane crash? He opened twitter, and checked trending. Sure enough, people were freaking out, retweeting an article about a crash. Rather than actually reading the article, he returned to discord.

QuackityHQ: vc?

He whistled as he searched for his headphones, hurrying back to his bed once he found them. Dream had joined a VC, so he joined too.

“Plane crash huh?” he said.  
Techno responded through Dream’s phone, “Dude, have you seen the news? It’s pretty rough.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Visiting.”

Quackity reluctantly got up, and opened a news website on his computer. An aerial video of an island played at the top.

“Do we know who was in it?”  
“Nothing yet.” Dream said, he sounded further away from the phone.

He looked closer at the video as the plane came into view. On the ground, he could see tiny people, though he couldn’t tell who they were, or what they were doing. He reasoned that they were a cleanup crew of sorts.

“They’ll be hospitalized by now, right?” Quackity squinted as the front of the plane came into view.  
“They’re being transported right now.” Technoblade answered, “Somebody's live streaming from the hospital.”  
“Wait really?” Dream asked. “That’s gotta be illegal.”

A ding signified somebody new joining the VC. 

“Tell me this is a joke.” Wilbur sounded tired, as though like Quackity, he’d just woken up.  
Another ding, and BadBoyHalo joined the call.  
“Is everyone okay?”

Quackity deafened for a second to focus. He paused the video and got so close to the screen that his nose practically touched it. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the front of the plane. When he realized, he undeafened.

“-if anyone had any travel plans?” Dream was saying.  
Quackity interrupted, “Somebody got impaled on the front of the plane.”  
He was greeted with silence. With a quick copy and paste, he linked the article with the video.  
“What?” Bad asked.  
“Look at the video, somebody’s literally impaled.”  
Wilbur butt in, “Niki was supposed to be going to Disney for a week.”

Another silence. Quackity felt his heart plummet. 

“Disneyland or Disneyworld?”  
“World, I think.”  
Bad said, “Do you know when her flight was?”  
“I have the day somewhere, let me check our DM’s.”

It was 3pm in the UK, Niki had every reason to be awake, and Quackity knew it. His new passtime included staring at her discord name. She remained inactive. 

“It was a private jet though, that’s what’s throwing me off.” Dream said, “Who could afford a private jet, and choose to spend their money on one? Would Niki?”

The sound of a discord notification pinged, and Quackity opened discord on his PC for easier access.

Tommyinnit: what the fuck

Not once had Quackity related to him so much. 

QuackityHQ: yuuh

“Her flight was yesterday,” Wilbur said, “She said, and I quote ‘Gotta go, my flights taking off. Florida here I come.’”  
“You know who would have the money for a private jet?” Techno said, “Jimmy.”  
Dream replied, “He’s online, I’ll shoot him a message.” 

Another ding, and another message from Tommy.

Tommyinnit: what’s going on  
BadBoyHalo: VC

“They’re at the hospital.” Techno sent a link to the livestream.

Quackity opened it. The video was awful quality, obviously being streamed off someone's phone, as the camera was far from steady. From what he could tell, a small group had formed outside the ER entrance. Somebody was asking them to leave, but nobody was listening. 

“Helicopter!” Somebody yelled, and the camera was whipped up to catch the tail end of the helicopter disappearing onto the roof. The camera was moved to again, this time to face a reporter, who was demanding answers from an employee.

“Who was in the crash?”  
“Where was the pilot?”  
“What happened?”

The employee refused to answer anything, only stating that emergency contacts would be called as soon as the patients settled. 

Tommy joined the voice call.

“Why are we stalking a hospital in Florida?”  
“Jimmy messaged back.” Dream ignored his question, “He said Karl was flying out of the UK yesterday on a jet with some friends.”  
“What?” Tommy asked.

Somebody slammed a table. Quackity slumped in his chair, reaching for his toque for some comfort. He tried not to think of the implications, but the image of the body impaled on the front of the plane was practically screaming. 

“Were there any casualties?” he asked.  
“One.”

Somebody’s phone rang, and Quackity completely froze.

Wilbur spoke, “Tampa General Hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People keep commenting, so I'm gonna address it here:
> 
> I'm very sorry, but there will not be a part 3. I've been purposefully hiding from comments asking l o l, but I hear you! Hospital fics just aren't my thing, and it was only really supposed to be a one-shot anyway. HOWEVER, I have a very exciting, very whumpy and very large MCYT fic in the works, so if you're here for whump, and a healthy dose of major character death, you have that to look forward to. 
> 
> I promise I didn't just add this to advertise, because after that WIP is complete, I'd 100% be open to doing another plane crash fic. It would most likely cover the crash and surviving the initial injuries like this one, except they would be stranded for much longer. Maybe something like Missing 9, where we see the crash through one persons perspective, and we know they are the only survivor, and it's about how the group got from A to B. 
> 
> If I were to do that, who's perspective would you want to see, and who do you want in the crash? No promises though, some people I just don't know how to write.
> 
> Another thing! Since a lot of you are asking for a part 3, I'd suggest writing one yourself! It's 100% okay with me to write your own follow up, so long as you mark it as such. If you do, let me know and I'll give them a read, a kudos, and comment :D
> 
> That's all for my rabbley authors note! Thank you for clicking on this, and enjoying it enough to read to the end!


End file.
